Users in an enterprise setting are often assigned a mobile device or another type of computing device. In some situations, users can use their own devices in an enterprise setting to access enterprise data or applications. The enterprise can make applications available to users that are accessible in a browser upon authentication of the user's credentials. Other types of applications can be downloaded and installed on a user's device from a public or private application repository. The applications that are available to a user can be based upon the user's role or a group membership within the enterprise.
The enterprise can have information or data security policies that impose certain prerequisites in order for a user to access an application. For example, accessing a browser-based application can require authentication of a user's credentials. Downloading a binary application that is installed on the user's device can require that the user enroll the device with a volume licensing program or a private application repository if the application is embedded with certain management functionality or made using certain management application programming interfaces (APIs). In another scenario, downloading and installing some applications can require that the user's device be enrolled as a managed device with an enterprise mobility management (EMM) system. An EMM system can enforce compliance rules and policies that ensure that certain information and data security requirements are being met by the user's device.
Accordingly, because various types of prerequisites exist in order to access enterprise applications, users may not wish to enroll their devices as managed devices unless they are accessing an application that requires enrollment. Similarly, if a user is accessing an application that requires an additional level of control over the device, the user may wish to have information about why various enrollment levels are required in order to access different applications that are available to the user.